


How they met

by bnbc



Category: Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), scary cyrillic letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Элисон Шектер, репортер "Тарансткого вестника" нанята владельцами "Зефира" чтобы фотографировать полет во имя добра и рекламы. Что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: The Living One/Virgil, ф!Живущий/Вирджил
Kudos: 1





	How they met

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке daburuwhisky. Увы, полную новелизацию я не потяну, поэтому только место крушения xD

\- Прошу прощения, мисс...  
Элисон обернулась на голос, даже не потрудившись оторваться от фотокамеры. В видоискателе обнаружился мужчина в форменном кителе экипажа «Зефира». Цепкая память журналистки тут же подсказала его имя и звание.  
\- Старший помощник Джеферсон? - полуутвердительно спросила она, наконец, опуская фотокамеру. Тот кивнул и зачем-то одернул китель.  
\- Еще раз прошу меня извинить, мисс э-э...  
\- Элисон Шектер, «Тарантский вестник» - представилась девушка, протягивая руку. В первый момент Джеферсон заколебался, пожать ее или поцеловать, но потом оглядел мужской наряд собеседницы и неловко стиснул ее пальцы.  
\- Мисс Шектер, я должен попросить вас покинуть палубу.  
\- Но почему? - удивилась Элисон. - Здесь же никого нет и я никому не мешаю.  
\- Из-за погодных условий, - пояснил Джефферсон. - «Зефир» сейчас проходит сквозь зону низкой облачности. Правила предписывают, что в это время на палубе может находиться только экипаж дирижабля.  
\- Но, мистер Джефферсон, я не могу уйти! Я должна сделать снимки! - заявила Элисон, для наглядности едва не ткнув его объективом в лицо. - Меня наняли, чтобы фотографировать весь полет, от взлета до приземления, и я не хочу нарушить условия контракта.  
\- Боюсь, что это совершенно необходимо. Облака...  
\- ..сделают снимки особенно впечатляющими! - бесцеремонно перебила журналистка. - Я знаю, о чем говорю.  
\- Но, в правилах безопасности... - в его голосе что-то дрогнуло, и Элисон поняла, что настало время для решающего хода:  
\- Хотите попасть в «Таранский Вестник»?  
\- Я? - удивился Джефферсон.  
\- Вы! Вы будете прекрасно смотреться на первой полосе! Встаньте сюда!  
Через считанные секунды старший помощник Джефферсон уже стоял у борта и, повинуясь командам журналистки, пытался принять горделивую позу.  
\- Отлично, - сказала она, поднимая фотокамеру. - А теперь, пожалуйста, не шевелитесь!  
Он отвернулся от камеры ровно в ту же секунду, когда она нажала на кнопку. Сдержать эмоции Элисон не смогла:  
\- Проклятье! Такой кадр испортили!  
\- Замолчите, - резко одернул ее Джефферсон. - Вы мешаете мне слушать.  
\- Слушать что? - недовольно спросила она и зачем-то тоже прислушалась. Вроде бы, ничего необычного: скрип обшивки дирижабля, голоса с нижней палубы, свист ветра в оснастке... и низкий, постепенно нарастающий гул. 

Элисон так и не поняла, что именно произошло.  
В считанные секунды воздух наполнился свистом и ревом, черная тень вынырнула из облаков и с бешеной скоростью пронеслась мимо дирижабля. К звукам прибавился непонятный треск, и Джефферсон зачем-то рванулся вперед, сбив ее с ног. Элисон упала на палубу, и только потом до нее дошло, что кто-то стрелял по дирижаблю из пулемета. Она оглянулась на Джефферсона и увидела, что он тоже лежит, прижимая к боку ладонь. По белоснежному кителю расползалось неопрятное красное пятно.  
\- Убирайтесь... с палубы, - сквозь зубы прошипел он. Девушка замотала головой.  
У Элисон в сумке были целебные мази, она никогда не отправлялась в командировку без запаса лекарств. Они, несомненно, помогли бы Джефферсону, если не остановить кровь, то хотя бы немного унять боль. Эта мысль мелькнула в ее мозгу, но тут же была отброшена: раненый может и подождать, а вот уникальные кадры — нет.  
Не тратя времени на то, чтобы встать, девушка начала фотографировать. Она нажимала на кнопку как сумасшедшая, больше волнуясь о количестве, чем о качестве. Не обращая внимания на стонущего Джефферсона и огонь, неумолимо разбегавшийся по палубе, она продолжала снимать. Элисон не думала о том, что ей нужно как-то выбраться с горящего дирижабля, в ее голове была всего одна мысль: «Это бомба!»  
А потом бомба взорвалась.

Раскаленный остов дирижабля обжигал даже сквозь перчатку. Элисон одернула руку и, лишившись точки опоры, едва устояла на ногах. Ладонь саднило, и, перевернув ее, девушка обнаружила, что перчатку прожгло насквозь. Какое-то время она тупо разглядывала проступающее на коже красное пятно и не думала ни о чем.  
Все это просто не помещалось в ее голове. Полет. Взрыв. Падение. Тот факт, что она осталась жива и даже, кажется, умудрилась ничего себе не сломать. По крайней мере она могла стоять на ногах.  
Как выяснилось, идти она тоже могла.  
Из прострации ее вывел негромкий голос — кто-то звал на помощь. Элисон двинулась на звук, медленно пробираясь между обломками дирижабля. Дым разъедал глаза, так что она почти не видела, куда идет. Одна из прогоревших конструкций обрушилась, едва не задев ее. Уворачиваясь, Элисон чуть было не наступила на стонущего мужчину. Тот лежал под придавившим его куском обшивки и, казалось, едва мог дышать.  
\- Помогите, - негромко попросил он. - Вы должны помочь.  
\- Сейчас, - Элисон едва стояла на ногах, но все равно попыталась сдвинуть кусок металла. Ничего не вышло.  
\- Не мне, - выдавил мужчина из себя кривую усмешку. - Мне осталось совсем немного. Вы должны помочь... всем. Слушайте, вам надо найти мальчика...  
\- Что?  
\- Найдите.... мальчика.... - с трудом выдохнул он. - Отдайте ему.... кольцо.  
\- Какого мальчика? - спросила она, чувствуя как к обожженной коже ладони прикасается неожиданно холодный металл. - Здесь?  
\- Мальчика, - повторил мужчина. - Он... остановит... зло.  
Он вцепился в край металлического листа. Пальцы напряглись, будто в последней попытке сдвинуть проклятую тяжесть, но тут же разжались.  
\- Какого мальчика? - повторила Элисон, но вместо ответа услышала звук приближающихся шагов.  
Темная фигура в балахоне вынырнула из дыма, заставив ее заорать от неожиданности. Девушка отшатнулась, и, зацепившись за что-то ногой, рухнула на землю, прямо на кучу обломков. Лодыжку пронзило такой острой болью, что нечего было даже думать о том, чтобы встать на ноги.  
\- Ох, простите, я не хотел вас напугать, - сказала фигура, стаскивая с головы капюшон. Под ним оказалось лицо, которое Элисон, окажись она в иных обстоятельствах, могла бы даже счесть вполне симпатичным. Сейчас же она уставилась на него диким взглядом и попыталась отползти еще дальше.  
\- Я не причиню вам вреда, - заверил ее мужчина.  
\- В-вы еще кто такой? - спросила она. Он не мог быть кем-то из выживших — одежда, хоть и изрядно потрепанная, вовсе не выглядела так, будто ее владелец только что пережил дирижаблекрушение. Да и не видела она на борту никого похожего. Какого дьявола он вообще тут делает?  
\- Я... Это вы? Поверить не могу! - воскликнул мужчина. В его глазах отражались огни догорающего дирижабля. А может быть, они просто светились от энтузиазма. - Я имею ввиду, вы... и огонь, все как говорилось в том предсказании!  


\- Проклятье, о чем вы?  
\- Простите меня, я такой дурак, - он хлопнул себя по лбу. - Просто, это крушение, и вы... конечно же, вы знаете кто вы?  
\- Представьте себе, - нахмурилась Элисон. - Я прекрасно знаю, кто я. Элисон Шектер, Тарансткий Вестник. А вот вы кто такой?  
\- Я Вирджил. Я только недавно стал последователем религии Панарии, - он снова хлопнул себя по лбу. - Простите. Вашей религии, конечно. О, проклятье, я же должен...  
Вирджил опустился на колени, и Элисон окончательно уверилась, что перед ней опасный сумасшедший. Она попыталась отползти назад, но быстро уперлась спиной в какую-то железяку.  
\- Я посвящаю... нет, не так. Я вверяю свою жизнь и служение Живущему, - произнес он. - Кажется, я ничего не напутал. Я просто не до конца верил, что и правда вас встречу, к тому же, вы... - он запнулся, но все-таки договорил. - Я думал, вы окажетесь эльфом. И мужчиной.  
\- Вы сумасшедший, - прошептала Элисон. Было глупо и обидно выжить в такой катастрофе для того, чтобы попасть в лапы сбрендившему религиозному фанатику.  
\- Ох, нет, - Вирджил улыбнулся и встал. Он протянул девушке руку, но та только отрицательно покачала головой. - Позвольте, я попробую начать сначала. Вы — воплощение древнего эльфа, от которого и пошло учение Панарии. Проклятье, я совсем забыл ваше имя.  
\- Элисон, - еще раз представилась Элисон.  
\- Нет, я имею ввиду, ваше эльфийское имя. Было предсказано, что вы возродитесь на крыльях огня... и чего-то еще. И вот вы здесь, - Вирджил пожал плечами. - Я не слишком силен в религиозных текстах. Я должен отвести вас к старейшине Иоахиму, он объяснит лучше.  
\- У вас тут что, целый сумасшедший дом? - возмущенно спросила Элисон. - Никуда я с вами не пойду! Тем более, что я все равно не могу и идти.  
\- Я могу помочь, я знаю лечебное... - Вирджил снова протянул руку, но девушка одернула его:  
\- Даже не смейте применять ко мне никаких заклинаний, - заявила она. - Я не хочу, чтобы какой-то прохвост пудрил мне мозг!  
\- Но...  
Но Элисон его не слушала. Неожиданная мысль пронзила ее мозг. Сумка! Может быть, случилось еще одно чудо и какой-то из пузырьков остался цел. Она должна быть где-то недалеко. От следующей мысли у нее внутри все похолодело.  
\- Камера! - воскликнула она, хватаясь за протянутую руку. Вирджил от неожиданности покачнулся, но на ногах устоял. - Я должна найти свою фотокамеру. Вы ее не видели?  
Вирджил обвел взглядом груды покореженного металла и покачал головой.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что здесь вообще что-то можно найти.  
\- Проклятье! - ругнулась Элисон. - Да вы хоть представляете, какие там снимки?! Это моя Пулмановская премия!  
\- Успокойтесь, - Вирджил аккуратно отцепил пальцы девушки от своего запястья. - Я все понял, камера для вас очень важна. Давайте вы посидите здесь, а я попробую ее поискать?  
Не успела она кивнуть, как Вирджил растворился в тумане. Его не было минут двадцать, а то и больше. Элисон подумала, что несчастного переклинило на чем-то другом и она никогда его больше не увидит. Она успела обрадоваться неожиданному избавлению от этого психа, и тут же огорчиться - как-никак пропал единственный, хоть и не совсем нормальный, человек, который мог бы ей помочь. Впрочем, печаль ее была недолгой — Вирджил снова вынырнул из-за завесы дыма. В руках его была фотокамера.  
Элисон вцепилась в нее, будто гарпия. С виду аппарат был цел, но на попытки включить его не реагировал. Элисон отковырнула ногтем какую-то панель и вытащила кассету.  
\- Слава всему, не повреждена, - сказала она. - А вот камера не работает Проклятье, я даже не знаю, что в ней сломалось.  
Вирджил посмотрел на нее как-то странно, и Элисон показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло неодобрение.  
\- Тут недалеко есть город, - сказал он. - Туманные Холмы. Возможно, тамошние инженеры смогут его починить?  
\- В этом захолустье? - не слишком уверено возмутилась Элисон. - Не думаю, что тут можно кому-то доверить такую сложную технику. Хотя, выбора, наверное нет. Помогите мне встать.  
Оперевшись на протянутую руку, девушка кое-как поднялась. Она сделала пару осторожных шагов и поняла, что, в принципе, может идти. Медленно и осторожно, но может.  
\- В какой стороне город?  
\- На восток отсюда, - ответил Вирджил, для верности указав направление. - Но вы же не собираетесь...  
Но Элисон собиралась. Более того, она уже шла — мелкими осторожными шагами, прижимая к себе главную свою драгоценность. Вирджил покачал головой и уныло поплелся следом. 

Как и стоило ожидать, далеко она не ушла.  
Это было упрямое, болезненное и недолгое путешествие, и окончилось оно ровно в тот момент, когда Элисон доковыляла до каких-то камней. Она так и не поняла, надгробие это было или алтарь, но на одном из них оказалось дьявольски удобно сидеть.  
\- Удачный выбор, - сказал подошедший Вирджил. Его голос звучал понуро и ехидно одновременно.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, этот алтарь посвящен вам. Ну-ка, что тут у нас, - он чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая выбитые на камне письмена. - «...и дух Насрудина возродится на крыльях огня в холмах, прячущихся в тумане, и сражение будет последней битвой со злом». Это предсказание, о котором я говорил. Живущий...  
\- Замолчите! - вспылила Элисон. - Я не желаю слушать эту религиозную чушь!  
\- Это не чушь! Вы же сами... - Вирджил запнулся и судорожно вдохнул. Поняв, что взывать к Живущему сейчас бесполезно — в буквальном смысле — он в сердцах сказал:  
\- Вам бы не помешало поучиться уважать чужие чувства.  
\- Я вам свое общество не навязываю, - возмущенно заметила Элисон. - Оставьте меня уже в покое.  
Вирджилу явно хотелось что-то сказать, но он сдержался. Вместо него заговорил кто-то другой:  
\- Прошу прощения, что здесь произошло? Вам нужна помощь?  
Оба обернулись на новый голос.  
\- Еще один? - застонала Элисон, увидев, что новый собеседник одет в рясу, очень похожую на ту, что носил Вирджил. Тот, впрочем, появлению «единомышленика» не обрадовался:  
\- А вы кто такой?  
\- Я живу неподалеку отсюда, в Туманных Холмах, - сказал незнакомец, даже не потрудившись откинуть с лица капюшон. - Я увидел, как падает дирижабль и поспешил сюда, чтобы помочь. Вы выжили в катастрофе?  
\- Как вы вовремя! - Элисон едва подавила порыв вскочить на ноги от радости. - Мистер, я чудом спаслась, но ко мне пристал этот фанатик, и...  
\- Туманные Холмы в сутках ходьбы отсюда, - перебил ее Вирджил. - Как вы успели дойти?  
\- Э-э, - мужчина на секунду запнулся. - Я вышел еще вчера, и раз собирался разбить лагерь, когда увидел крушение. Так вы сказали, - капюшон повернулся к Элисон. - Что спаслись?  
\- Не отвеча...  
\- Да! - радостно заявила Элисон. - О, боги! Кто-то должен взять у меня интервью!  
Если незнакомец и собирался взять у нее интервью, он решил сделать весьма нестандартным способом. Из широкого рукава выскользнул нож и уверено лег в ладонь. Он выкинул руку вперед быстрее, чем Элисон поняла, что нужно завизжать.  
Но Вирджил опередил его.  
Тяжелый посох, на который он только что опирался, со свистом рассек воздух и обрушился на руку с ножом. Что-то хрустнуло. Кто-то закричал. Мужчины сцепились в драке. Элисон с трудом разбирала, кто где, тем более что оба были в почти одинаковых рясах. Вопли. Стоны. Треск рвущейся ткани. Ее собственный визг. Она так и не поняла, сколько все это длилось — полчаса или несколько секунд.  


Тем не менее, все было кончено.  
Вирждил стоял, опираясь на посох, и тяжело дышал. Его ряса, и без того не новая, была порвана в нескольких местах, но сам он, кажется, не был ранен. По крайней мере серьезно. Его противнику повезло меньше. В драке Вирджил оторвал ему капюшон, и теперь ничто не скрывало его лица. Эльф. Совершенно мертвый эльф. Удар посоха, пришедшийся в висок, не оставил ему никаких шансов.  
\- Довольны? - хмуро спросил Вирджил. Никакого почтения к «Живущему» в его голосе больше не было.  
\- Что? - непонимающе переспросила Элисон.  
\- Довольны, говорю? - он неподвижным взглядом уставился ей в лицо. - Если бы вы держали язык за зубами, мне не пришлось бы его убивать. Проклятье!  
\- Но я же ничего такого не сказала...  
\- Да замолчите вы, - устало вдохнул он, опускаясь на колени возле трупа. Руки зашарили по телу эльфа с ловкостью, нехарактерной для послушника или последователя - или кем он там себя назвал? - какой бы то ни было религии. Через несколько секунд в них что-то блеснуло. Элисон тут же сунула в дело свой любопытный нос.  
\- Какой интересный символ, - сказала она, как следует разглядев медальон.  
\- Думаю, я должен показать его старейшине Иоахиму, - пробормотал Вирджил и покосился на девушку. Начинать очередной раунд затянувшихся переговоров ему явно не хотелось.  
\- Думаю, я пойду с вами, - неожиданно — даже для самой себя — сказала она. Внезапное нападение произвело на нее меньшее впечатление, чем могло бы, но каким-то образом повлияло на ее здравый смысл. - И даже встречусь с этим вашим старейшиной, если он объяснит мне, что происходит.  
\- Полагаю, он объяснит. Теперь давайте, я помогу вам с вашей ногой.  
\- Нет, - все так же твердо отрезала Элисон. - Никаких заклинаний. Вы поможете мне дойти. - Она сделала небольшую паузу. - Или донесете меня.  
Вирджил опешил.  
\- П-простите?  
\- Донесете, - охотно повторила журналистка. Похоже, одновременно со здравым смыслом очнулась ото сна и бессовестность. - Вы же сами вверили свою жизнь и служение Живущему...  
\- Хорошо, - Вирджил стиснул челюсти так, что желваки проступили. - Встаньте, чтобы мне удобнее было вас поднять.  
Элисон поднялась с камня. Вирджил глянул на нее, будто прикидывая, с какой стороны удобнее взяться, а затем неожиданно легко поднял ее и взвалил на плечо.  
\- Что вы делаете?! - в Элисон, от не ожиданности едва не выронив фотоаппарат.  
\- Несу вас, - меланхолично заметил Вирджил, поудобнее перехватывая ее ноги. - Как вы и сказали.  
\- Немедленно отпустите меня! - потребовала она. - Вирджил, вы слышите? Отпустите меня! Вирджил! Вирджил!  
Не обращая никакого внимания на вопли своего религиозного символа, Вирджил направился к выходу из ущелья


End file.
